LOS AKIYAMA
by Lorien3
Summary: Maoko y Rumiko se han casado, pero éstos tienen hijos de anteriores matrimonios (RyoTakuya y RikaIzumi) Cmo será la convivencia?Después del Mundial de Cartas... NUEVA HISTORIA CACHONDA Y ABSURDA! Reviews!


Holassss!! Hemos vuelto. Con los Akiyama. Esperamos que os guste. No tenemos muchas ganas de dar la murga, así que pasemos directamente al fanfic

****

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**: MAOKO Y TAI UTILIZAN UN VOCABULARIO EXTREMADAMENTE VULGAR. HEMOS CONSIDERADO QUE ALGUNAS PALABRAS SERÁN DIFÍCILES DE COMPRENDER, ASÍ QUE ÉSTAS ESTARÁN RESALTADAS EN **NEGRITA**, Y AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO SE EXPLICARÁ QUÉ SIGNIFICAN.

**LOS AKIYAMA**

**"Cualquier acercamiento, similitud o parecido con alguna serie de TV es pura y dura coincidencia!!!!!!"**

Por: Lorien3 y Maniac Mayumi

CAPÍTULO 1

" Érase que se era un buen hombre llamado Maoko. Su esposa había muerto trece años atrás al dar a luz a su último hijo. Lo que pasó fue que el crío de marras tenía un cabezón comparable al globo terráqueo y la pobre mujer estaba ya muy enferma. Bueno, el caso es que dejó al bueno de Maoko con sus dos hijos: Ryo y Takuya Akiyama, de 17 y 13 años respectivamente. E iba el bueno de Maoko un día por la carretera nacional, cuando se le petó el coche.

- ¡¡¡Mecagüen mi vida!!!

Y el caso es que pasaba por allí una buena samaritana que se detuvo a ayudarle, una mujer joven y rubia. Ésta se bajó de su coche y le habló diciendo:

- ¿Quiere que le ayude?

Maoko alzó la mirada y acojonóse.

- ¡¡Rumiko!!

Resulta que habían sido novios desde los 15 años hasta los 20. Rumiko tuvo que marcharse a Tokio y Maoko tuvo que quedarse en Fukuoka por motivos de trabajo. Ambos se casaron y tuvieron dos vástagos cada uno, aunque en el caso de Rumiko, dos hijas: Rika e Izumi Nonaka, de (curiosamente) 17 y 13 años respectivamente. Rumiko y Maoko estaban solteros (aunque la primera era divorciada y el segundo viudo), así que empezaron a salir juntos... "

------------------------------Fukuoka, casa de los Akiyama------------------------------

Maoko abrió la puerta de su casa. Ésta tenía dos pisos y un jardín, y estaba situada en un barrio tranquilo de la ciudad de Fukuoka, al sur de Japón, en la isla de Kyûshu. Cedió el paso a su novia Rumiko y a las dos hijas de ésta, Rika y Izumi.

- Joé mamá, esto parece la guarida del oso cavernario - susurró Izumi.

- ¡Shhh! Hija, por favor, no me dejes en mal lugar, y no seas tan pija - dijo Rumiko muy bajito.

- ¿Qué esperabas de una casa donde viven tres cavernícolas subdesarrollados cerebralmente? - masculló Rika.

- ¡Bueno, pos ésta es mi casa! - dijo Maoko alegremente, ajeno a todo lo que habían dicho las mujeres - ¿Qué **sus paice**?

- ¡Diviiiinaa! - dijo Rumiko sonriendo.

- Pos esperad a conocer a mis hijos. ¡¡¡¡¡Ryooo!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Takuya!!!!! ¡¡¡Bajad!!!

Nadie bajó.

- Hay que usar un reclamo - explicó Maoko a su novia. Tomó aire y gritó: -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**LA PITANZAAA**!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡Badambambambamblamblam!! Dos muchachos bajaron las escaleras empujándose y agarrándose por llegar antes que el otro a la cocina. Pero al pie de la escalera se encontraban Maoko, Rumiko y sus hijas, y tras unos segundos de reflexión, se dieron cuenta de que les habían engañado miserablemente.

- Hijos, os presento a Rumiko, mi novia.

- Hola, Rumiko - dijeron al unísono.

- Joder papa. - dijo Takuya - anda que no está buena ni ná.

- ¡¡Será...!! - y recibió una **colleja** de segunda categoría por parte de su padre - Y éstas son sus hijas, Rika e Izumi Nonaka.

- Encantadísimo de conocerla, bella damisela - sonrió Ryo a Rika con sus dientes perfectos, su sonrisa resplandeciente... la tomó de la mano y la besó. Rika lo apartó de un manotazo.

- Bienvenida a nuestra humilde morada, rubia - dijo Takuya a Izumi, y le dio un beso en una mejilla, luego otro en la otra, luego otro, luego otro...

- ¡Para! - exclamó Izumi, echándose hacia atrás.

- Ay, ¡pero qué salados son tus hijos, Maoko! - sonrió Rumiko.

- Malegro de que ti gusten - se acercó a Rumiko, le cogió la mano y dijo: - niños, queremos deciros algo. Díselo tú, Rumiko.

- ¡Maoko y yo vamos a casarnos!

- ¿¡¡¡Qué!!!? - gritaron las chicas.

- ¡¡¡Bien!!! - se regodearon los chicos.

-----------------------------------Dos meses después------------------------------------

Maoko y Rumiko se habían casado, y todos se habían instalado en la casa de Maoko, como hemos dicho antes, en Fukuoka: _Comienza la convivencia._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika abrió los ojos. Y se encontró con otros. Ryo estaba a cuatro patas sobre ella, mirándola con lascivia.

- Buenos días, princesa.

- ¡¡AAAAAAA!!

- ¡Hala! ¿Tan feo soy?

- ¡SÍ! ¡FUERA DE MI CUARTO, IDIOTA! - Ryo salió escabulléndose por la puerta.

Rika saltó de la cama. Ya se había despertado del todo, así que fue al baño a darse una ducha. Pero éste estaba ocupado por su hermana Izumi, así que volvió a su habitación para preparar la ropa que se iba a poner en su primer día de clase.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuya salió de su cuchitril mientras Ryo se vestía, y entró sigilosamente en el baño. Izumi estaba duchándose con las cortinas de la ducha cerradas y no le veía, ni le oía. El chico cogió una bolsa de harina que se sacó del pantalón y la abrió. Cogió también el secador de pelo y le quitó la boquilla, vertiendo la bolsa de harina en su interior y volviendo a colocar después dicha boquilla. Limpió los restos de harina huyó silenciosamente.

- ¡El desayuno! - llamó Rumiko.

¡Badablamblamblambimbambumbadablamblamblum! Ryo llegó antes que Takuya a la cocina, donde se encontra Rumiko sonriente, sirviendo a Maoko una taza de chocolate caliente. Rika ya se encontraba allí.

- Sentaos, queridos, ¡hoy he preparado el desayuno yo!

- ¡Mmm, qué bueno! - dijo Ryo - Ey, papa, ¿qué fue de la triste galleta que nos has dado para desayunar durante 13 años?

- ¡¡Te voy a...

_Djiiiiiiiii..................... _¡¡¡BOUM!!! ¡¡PLUOGSH!!

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante aquella explosión.

- ¡¡¡Mamáaaaaaa!!! - Izumi bajó las escaleras llorando, con toda la cara blanca y el pelo cubierto de harina mezclada con agua, hecha una especie de pasta amarillenta - ¡¡El secador ha explotado, porque alguien le había meteido harina dentro y ... ¡¡Buaaaa!! - y se echó a llorar de nuevo. Maoko se levantó muy cabreado.

- ¿¡¡Quién ha sío!!?

- ¡Yo no, páter!

- Por supuesto que no - dijo Rika en voz alta -. Estabas demasiado ocupado intentando meterte en mi cama.

- ¿¡¡¿¡¡QUÉ!!?!!? - bramó Maoko, rojo de ira.

- ¡Papá furioso! - gritó Ryo, y él y Takuya pusieron tierra de por medio, corriendo al colegio.

Rika se levantó, cogió su mochila y se fue también, mientras Izumi se lavaba el pelo de nuevo y Maoko estrujaba fuertemente una pelotita antiestrés.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colegio Rukawa. 8 30 A.M.

Rika entró en su nuevo colegio. No le hacía mucha gracia haber tenido que mudarse de su casa en Tokio pero... como no tenía amigos, no le importó demasiado. Mientras recorría los pasillos, una voz desgraciadamente familiar tronó por todo el colegio.

- ¡¡Eh, cachonda!!

Rika hizo como si oyera llover.

- ¡Txurri, txurri! - volvió a llamarla (por si alguien no lo sabe aún, era RYO), y la cogió por el brazo - ven, que te voy a presentar a unos colegas.

- No tengo ningún interés en conocer a tus ridículos amigos.

- ¡Bobadas! Mira, ahí está uno de ellos. ¡¡Eh, Henry!!

Un chaval de pelo medio azul se dio la vuelta. Llevaba una camiseta donde Rika pudo leer: "Eskorbuto", y un cigarrillo sin encender en la oreja.

- ¡¡Passa con el "yenass"!! - dijo Henry a modo de saludo. Ryo se acercó a él y ambos pegaron un salto a la vez, haciendo chocar sus cuerpos - Vaya monumento a la Señora Naturaleza me traes - dijo, mirando a Rika de arriba a abajo.

- Es mi hermana.

- ¡Jodas! - abrió los ojos tanto que casi se le salían de las órbitas - ¿Te ha crecío una hermana así en dos meses?

- No, no. Es mi hermanastra. Mi padre se ha casado con su madre.

- Ah... - dijo Henry (como si hubiera comprendido) - ¡Pues está que se rompe!

- ¡¡HENRY WONG!! - gritó una voz suave. Una chica de pelo rubio platino y piel pálida que llevaba un vestido completamente negro apareció por la esquina, sobresaltando a Rika.

- ¡Alice, pitxurri! - Henry la rodeó con el brazo. Alice miraba hipnotizantemente a Rika.

- Alice, ésta es mi hermanastra, Rika - dijo Ryo con una sonrisa.

- Encantada de la vida... - susurró Alice - ... te pondré una vela negra... - y desapareció con Henry.

- Bueno, ¿qué te parecen? - Rika tenía cara de susto.

- ¿NO tienes ningún amigo que se aproxime mínimamente al nivel de cordura mental medio de una persona NORMAL?

- Ey, que Henry es muy listo, ¿eh?

Rika lo miró con cara de circunstancias.

- Bueno, por lo menos lo era. Hasta que ocurrió que...

FLASH BACK

"Y tenemos el honor de entregar a Henry Wong el premio nacional de física cuántica por su importante aportación al haber descubierto que el universo tiene canto."

- Agradecido - dijo Henry, recibiendo el premio -. Me deleita de forma profusa ser reconocido con este galardón...

- ¡¡¡Cuidado!!! ¡Se está derrumbando la lámpara! - gritó alguien.

Demasiado tarde.

¡PONC!

La lámpara quedó incrustada en la cabeza de Henry, que siguió hablando, ajeno a que le había caído una lámpara de araña de 50 kilos en la cabeza.

- Y esssooooo... que mola un mazakote haber recibío este premio, colegasss!! ... Hala, a seguir bien, y recordad: "¡¡Legalegalización!!" - berreó alzando el puño izquierdo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Ah, pues qué bien... - respondió Rika.

- Aparte de la historia de Henry, has de saber que Alice es la Gran Bruja del Ku Kux Klan.

- ¿Del Ku Klux Klan? ¿Es racista? Qué gente...

- ¡No! Sólo del Ku KUX Klan, es una secta satánica.

- Ah, pues qué bien...

- Te repites un poco ¿no?

- Quieres perder las napias ¿no?

- Eh - sonrió Ryo, con nerviosismo - Mejor me callo... - observó a su alrededor - ¡Anda! ¡¡¡¡KEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!! - berreó. Un chico y una chica se giraron. Sonrieron y caminaron hasta Ryo.

- Hola - sonrió el chico - ¿Qué tal, Ryo? - Rika pudo observar detenidamente a las dos personas que acababan de llegar. Una era una chica de pelo lila, con gafas y aspecto de loca. El otro era un chico de pelo medio largo, hasta encima de los hombros, y pinta de metrosexual.

- Bien - respondió - Rika, éste es Ken Ichijouji. Creo que él se aproxima más al concepto que tú tienes de persona normal.

- Mmm... no parece un tipo raro. Aunque tiene una pluma que se ve a kilómetros.

- ¡De pluma nada! - exclamó la chica, muy sulfurada - ¡A que te doy una yoya!

- No, Yolei, no - respondió Ryo - De yoyas nada ¿vale? Que es mi txurri. Txurri, te presento a Yolei Inoue.

- ¿Cómo que tu txurri? - dijo Rika.

- Mi pintxunrrin.

- De pintxunrrin nada, mamón.

- Huy, qué fierecilla, groargh... ¿Quieres pasar una noche loca?

- ¿Quieres que te parta la crisma?

- ¿Quieres ir a chocolandia?

- ¿Quieres morir?

- Bueno, vale, ya vale... - medió Ken. Le respondió Rika:

- Tú calla, GUAPA.

- ¡¡¡IIIAAAEEERRRR!!! - bramó Yolei - ¡CUIDADIN, ZANAHORIA!

- ¿¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA, MACHOMAN?? - gritó Rika.

- � Ffff... mira quién habla... - susurró Ryo.

- ¿¿¿¿QUÉEE????

Ryo se agachó, cubriéndose la cabeza.

- ¡YO SOY MUY FEMENINA, CAGÜENLAPUTA! - vociferó Yolei.

- ¡¡¡¡PUES NO TE PONGAS CERCA DE ESA NENAZA DE KEN, QUE PARECE QUE EL HOMBRE ERES TÚ!!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! - Yolei se tiró sobre Rika cual saco de patatas tras pegar un salto. En el último momento, Rika esquivó la mano de Yolei, y ésta sacudió la cara del pobre Ken, que se encontraba detrás (a esto súmenle que se le cayó encima).

- ¡¡Yolei!! - la reprendió Ryo - ¡Ya lo has vuelto a hacer!

- Ay... sí, no fastidies, Ryo, que yo también me he hecho daño esta vez.

Debajo de Yolei se encontraba el pobre Ken despachurrao.

- ¡Dios mío, has matado a Kenny! - dijo Ryo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Joer, hijo, todas las veces dices lo mismo, ya rallas.

- ¿¿Qué ha pasado?? ¡¡¡AY DIÓS!!! ¡¡¡Ken está muerto!!! - chilló Rika.

- Ay, tampoco es para hacer un drama - dijo Yolei, moviendo la cabeza.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

- ¡El timbre! ¡A clase! - dijo Ryo. Rika, Yolei y él mismo entraron en su clase. Ken se quedó ahí tirao.

- Sentaos, sentaos - decía la profesora. Rika se sentó al lado de Yolei, Henry al lado de Alice, y Ryo solo (porque se supone que Ken debería estar allí) - Soy vuestra tutora para el resto del curso. Me llamo Sora Takenouchi, y soy la madre de Ken Ichijouji, que por cierto... ¿dónde está?

- ... Ha muerto.

FIN del episodio.

Explicación de palabras extrañas:

**Qué sus paice: **Qué os parece.

**La pitanza: **la comida.

**Colleja: **golpe en la nuca, de diferentes grados o categorías:

1. Colleja de efecto retardado: Las collejas de este tipo no duelen cuando te las aplican, pero te deja un escozorcillo en la nuca de color rojizo, que te va doliendo progresivamente durante los sucesivos quince minutos

2. Colleja de tercera categoría: Duele

3. Colleja de segunda categoría: Duele y pica

4. Colleja de primera categoría: Duele, pica y dura.

5. Colleja de platino: Aplicar pomada durante el resto de tus días.

El grado de las collejas varía según la fechoría que has cometido.

**Ku Klux Klan / Ku Kux Klan**: La única diferencia es KUX y KLUX. El primero es el de Alice, una secta satánica de la cual ella es la Gran Bruja. Otra cosa es el KLUX, una asociación, o algo así, de Estados Unidos, racista. No es racista el Ku KUX Klan (el de Alice). Es satánico. ¿Claro? QUE NO HAYA EQUIVOCACIONES!!!!! ALICE NO ES RACISTA.

HOLA!!!! OS HA GUSTADO??? Esperamos que sea tan cachonda, o más, que el Mundial de Cartas, nuestra obra maestra. Os gusta el argumento? A que no se parece en nada a Los Serrano?? (los españoles nos entendéis jajajajja). Para los demás, Los Serrano es una serie de aquí a la que hemos hecho un pequeño guiño (forma fina de decir plagio jajja). Bueno, pero ajenos a esta serie, ¿¿está bien?? ¿¿¿¿os gusta????

Sed buenos con ella, please!!!

PD: No os preocupéis por Ken.

REVIEEEWWWSSSSS!!!!! REVIEWS!


End file.
